Punto Medio
by Bren Jaeger
Summary: [One-Shot/Ciel!Fem] Y aquello era todo, no había frases de amor, ni siquiera se decían abiertamente lo que deseaban decirse, pero ocupaban aquel contrato como una excusa para estar juntos, lo ocupaban como el punto medio que los unía, como si no existiera nada más aparte de eso. Aunque lo hubiera. [Fic participante en el concurso: ¡Enviando cartas! Del foro: Mansión Phantomhive]


_El Fandom y sus personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso. _

_Este fic participa en el concurso: ¡Enviando Cartas! Del foro: Mansión Phantomhive (Link en mi perfil)._

_El crédito de la imagen no es mía._

* * *

**Punto Medio**

Las cartas referentes al día de San Valentín no se habían hecho esperar en la mansión Phantomhive. Ahora que la cabeza de la familia: Ciel Phantomhive se encontraba libre del compromiso con el joven Edward*, muchos condes hacían llegar sus intenciones a la joven y éstas iban en cartas perfectamente adornadas con muy bonitos diseños y hojas de colores.

Sin embargo esto no parecía interesarle a Ciel, quién cómo siempre, las leí de una manera desinteresaba e intentaba responderlas de manera cortes para no hacer que absolutamente nadie se sintiera herido.

Aunque en realidad eso no le interesaba. Ella tenía muchas cosas que hacer cómo para estar respondiendo diariamente cartas sin sentido.

Estaba no sólo enojada, sino también harta de todos los deberes que se le habían juntado, estaba acostumbrada al papeleo, pero no le gustaba y mucho menos cuándo no tenía algo dulce en el estómago, aunque sabía que Sebastian —aunque le rogara, cosa que nunca haría— jamás le llevaría algo dulce a esas horas.

El colmo de su mal humor fue cuándo su prima Elizabeth entró a su despacho para platicar de un tema que no le podría interesar menos. Hasta que mencionó a su mayordomo, claro.

—¿Sabes Ciel? —Dijo la rubia—. Creo que a Paula le gusta Sebastian —susurró.

Paula no se encontraba con ellas cómo siempre, sino que estaba en la cocina esperando que la merienda estuviera lista para llevárselas a ambas. Aquello era raro, demasiado. Sin embargo, Ciel decidió no prestarle atención hasta que finalmente su prima mencionó el hecho de una posible atracción.

—¿Eso a qué viene, Lizzy?

—Veras —la chica jugó con sus dedos, nerviosa—, si se llegaran a enamorar… ¿dejarías a Sebastian casarse con Paula?

Ciel no dejó de leer los papeles, pero en realidad le prestó atención a aquella pregunta; los sirvientes no podían casarse sin el consentimiento de sus amos y si ella decidía que no dejaría a Sebastian casarse, entonces él no lo haría.

Aunque dudaba demasiado que le matrimonio pasara por la mente de aquel demonio.

Estaba por contestar cuándo la puerta fue golpeada y segundos después apareció Paula con la merienda para ambas chicas. No hubo más conversación de parte de ambas y no se volvió a sacar el tema, sin embargo Lizzy amenazó con volver para que el _enamoramiento _se fuera dando entre Sebastian y Paula.

* * *

Los días siguientes no mejoraron en nada y Phantomhive se dio cuenta de que las cartas no parecían cesar, además de que ahora no todas eran destinadas solamente para ella, sino también para su mayordomo y ella no tenía que preguntar de quién eran esas cartas porque sabía perfectamente quién era el remitente, también pudo darse cuenta de que el diseño de las cartas era siempre de flores y estaba muy bien decoradas, hasta podía apostar que tenían perfume.

Se preguntó de qué tanto hablarían como para que las cartas llegaran continuamente sin pausa alguna.

Aunque Ciel tenía entendido de que los demonios no sentían amor, ¿entonces por qué Sebastian le contestaba? ¿Acaso sería simplemente amabilidad la que aparentaba?

«_¿Dejarías a Sebastian casarse con Paula?» _Las palabras de Lizzy volvieron a su mente y sintió el peso de éstas. En ese momento no había respondido absolutamente nada y dudaba mucho ahora mismo tener una respuesta coherente.

La idea de Sebastian casándose no sólo a consideraba imposible, sino también que le desagradaba y no tenía ni siquiera idea por qué. Se sumergió en sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar que su mal humor aumentara cuándo, al asomarse por la ventana, observó a Paula conversando sobre algo con Sebastian.

Odió cómo nunca al demonio por ser educado con todos los visitantes de la casa. Trató de enfocar a Lizzy y la encontró platicando con Finnian, posiblemente aquello había sido idea de su prima, pero aun así no le importó. Su ceño se frunció como nunca y su mal humor se propagó hasta la hora de la cena.

Nadie le pidió explicación de su mal humor, ni siquiera Sebastian que disfrutaba molestarla, solamente la dejaron en paz el resto de la tarde, cosa que Ciel en el fondo agradeció.

* * *

Cuándo la noche se hizo presente al igual que la luna, Ciel se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación admirando la ciudad sin mucho interés. Había terminado todo el papeleo y había contestado todas las cartas diciendo que no tenía ningún interés en contraer matrimonio en ese momento y posiblemente, ni en un futuro próximo.

Sebastian no había ido a preguntarle si deseaba algo, es más, su mayordomo se había mantenido al margen de la situación después de que Paula se marchara junto con Elizabeth a quién-sabe-dónde. Ciel pudo darse cuenta de que antes de que se fueran la mayor le había dado a Sebastian una última carta, la cual él tomó y le sonrió tiempo después.

Pudo apreciar el sonrojo en el rostro de Paula y Ciel tenía que admitir que la chica era linda a pesar de todo. Y, si Sebastian había sido capaz de meterse con una monja, ¿quién decía que no podía meterse con una _dama de compañía_?

Apretó el barandal con fuerza y se obligó a desechar esos pensamientos. Maldición. ¿Por qué Sebastian y esa situación habían estado ocupando su mente todo ese tiempo? Aquello era algo que no debería de interesarle.

Sin embargo, le interesaba.

—La cena está lista —mencionó la voz de Sebastian a sus espaldas.

Ciel no contestó absolutamente nada, ni siquiera se giró y cuándo abrió los labios, pronunció con voz firme—: Acércate. —Y supo que Sebastian había obedecido porque sentía su presencia más cerca. Todavía sin voltearse, volvió a hablar—. Sebastian, ¿los _demonios_ pueden amar?

Aquella pregunta desconcertó al mayordomo, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

—No sé a qué viene eso, mi lady.

—Sólo responde. —Demandó.

Sebastian pensó su respuesta. —Sí, pueden hacerlo —Ciel se tensó—. Sin embargo, no es absoluto.

—Pero puedes sentir.

—En efecto —el pelinegro se llevó una mano a su barbilla—. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

Ciel finalmente se giró y sus ojos azules se enfrentaron a los rubíes de Sebastian, él no necesitaba ser un gran adivino para entender lo que su ama quería transmitirle con aquella mirada. Había pasado mucho tiempo con aquella chica y entendía sus emociones perfectamente, incluso mejor de lo que ella podía entenderlas.

—No olvides que prometiste servirme hasta el final.

Y aquella palabra escondía lo que verdaderamente quería decir y sentía, sin embargo decirlo no era necesario y alguien como Ciel no admitiría nunca que estaba celosa de Paula ni que no deseaba que Sebastian se apartara de su lado. Porque él era su mayordomo y solamente le pertenecía a ella.

Pasó de largo junto a Sebastian y antes de alejarse, el mayordomo dijo—: Y usted tampoco olvide que tiene una venganza en pie.

Y aquello también disfrazaba el hecho de que Sebastian no deseaba que Ciel se casara con absolutamente nadie.

Ella casi sonrió. —Jamás. —Aseguró.

Y aquello era todo, no había frases de amor, ni siquiera se decían abiertamente lo que deseaban decirse, pero ocupaban aquel contrato como una excusa para estar juntos, lo ocupaban como el punto medio que los unía, como si no existiera nada más aparte de eso. Aunque lo hubiera. Y de alguna forma aquello era preferible, porque no contaban con mucho tiempo, porque su relación nunca trascendería; Ciel tenía los días contados después de su venganza y Sebastian era un demonio que pasaría el resto de los tiempos buscando un alma o un contratante que lo atrajera tanto como lo había hecho Phantomhive.

**Fin.**

* * *

(*) Si Lizzy es la prometida de Ciel siendo hombre, entonces siendo mujer debería ser Edward, sino me equivoco (?)

* * *

Primero que nada una disculpa por ocupar a la pobre Paula, pero no encontré a nadie mejor para el papel. Además, el Sebas/Paula es una de las pocas parejas hetero que yo shipearía xD Algún día (?) En fin, espero les haya gustado: 'D Vino de momento y no hay que despreciar a la musa cuándo se presenta en bandeja de plata. En fin, espero que los personajes no me hayan quedado tan OoC y cómo siempre gracias a la ayuda de Alicia Medina por escuchar mis ideas locas: chica, te adoro.

¡Gracias por leer! Saludines, Breen (: ¡y espero verlas por el foro! Yo sé qué quieren ir a ver, lo veo en sus ojos(?).


End file.
